Family of Mine: The Untold story of a Ame Orphan
by GlitterBlood
Summary: We all know the story of Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko or the Ame Orphans but have you heard of the tempermental little girl Konan stumbled upon? The one with huge dreams of being savior and peace. The child who's will was stronger than anyone's. How could she change the Akatsuki and World? And will she live to see this future or die and become a thing of the past.
1. Chapter 1

"You shouldn't have came." I heard Tobi's hoarse voice in my ear. I felt blood trickle down my chin and I gave him a cruel glare. My eyes were still black from the jutsu, not their usual purple. I growled. Tobi smirked and I kicked. He slapped me and I let out a whimper. I tumbled to the ground.

"Obito! You bastard!" I snapped. The rage in Tobi's eyes were clear, only seen because I managed to break his mask. I stood shakily again.

"It's sad. Your going to die because your stupid enough to care for others." Tobi said. I sneered. Blood trickled down my chin in more quantities now. I coughed and had to hold my knees for support. I had managed to break Tobi's mask, damage his arm, and give severe internal damage to him yet...I was the one dying. I had became a ninja at 6, chunin level at 10, and master medical ninjutsu at 3. And...and...This was all I could do.

"I...I..." I muttered. I saw the sword before I felt it. I could have moved but...My body wasn't fast enough. The force he shoved it in my chest made me fall. I screamed lightly. Red gathered around my already pale body. He kicked my head before walking away from me. I sniffled a bit. I hope I bought us enough time. I pray my precious older brother and sister doesn't see my body. I don't want them to see me. I smiled mournfully. I could almost see Big Brother Yahiko. I reached up slightly.

"Nee-chan!" I cried out. "Nii-san!"

No reply. I knew they were miles away, safe and sound. But...I shut my eyes...I opened them when I heard a noise. i had a false thought that maybe they came for me. My black hair was in my face and I hadn't the fight in me to move it.

I coughed up blood and slowly turned my head. I felt my eyes fading back to purple.

"Plea-" I couldn't even finish my plea. Who was I begging? My family was miles away. My Akatsuki...I shakily moved my hand to my locket. It was a cloud. I felt tears stream down my face as I remebered why I had gotten this. Now that I think about it...I'm a dumbass. I do stupid shit and people still love me. If I hadn't been so stupid as to try to play hero, which I'm not, I wouldn't be dying. But...I wouldn't change a thing even if I could because I chose this path and I'm not going back. My vision grew blurry and fuzzy. I fumbled with my locket. I still remember the day this all began.


	2. Chapter 2

My belly ached with hunger. It was raining, something I really liked! But my tummy wasn't letting me enjoy it. My body felt like jelly and it hurt all over. I wanted to cry right then. I want my Mama! But I knew she wouldn't come. I wish she was. She wouldn't let this happen. My legs ached but I continued my trudge to where every I was going. I just want to go and lay down and not deal with this. But that would get me killed. Why is it that we're at war? What are we fighting for? I don't understand what goes on in those stupid people's heads. They're dumbies for starting this war. I have a kunai clutched in one hand for protection, though I know some jutsus. I saw a blue figure in the distance! I ran towards it hoping I could get food. I stumbled and hit the ground with a thump. The figure turned to me alarmed. I managed to get my head from the dirt. She ran towards me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

I smelt something. It was bread! I kept my eyes down and my stomach gave a growl. The girl stared at me and then dug in her small bag. She held out a good portion of bread.

"Eat too much and it'll come back up." She warned. I watched her carefully. I hoped this wasn't a game. That she wouldn't snatch it away and and tease me. I hesitantly reached for it. I ate slowly. I felt better and better by everybite.

"Would you like to come to my hideout? Its warm there." The girl said. A warm place? This was too good to be true. I nodded eagerly. She helped me up. She didn't mind that I leaned oj her for support. I smelled her. She smelled like flowers and rain. Just like my Mama. I sniffled. I didn't want to cry.

We walked and walked and walked until finally we saw a big cave! She signalled me to stop outside. She entered."Yahiko! Nagato!" She exclaimed. "I brought someone."She took my hand and led me in. I saw a very pale boy and one with bright orange hair."Konan! Why would you bring her here?" The orange haired one said. A dog barked and made its ways towards me. I backed away. Dogs scared me since I was small."Look she's a coward! And we barely have enough for us." Yahiko pursed her lips. "She's small and can steal more.""It isn't wise!" Yahiko protested. I was staring at the little dog. It was yelping and I whimpered in fear."He won't hurt you." The pale skinned boy said. He whistled softly and the dog went right to him! It didn't even bite him! I took a hesitant step forward. It yipped. I bent down and reached out my hand. It moved and I snatched my hand back. The boy took my hand. He led it to the dog's soft fur. He moved his hand and mine moved. Soon he moved his hand and I was petting it by myself! I smiled to myself."His name is Chibi. He won't hurt you." The pale boy claimed once more."Mizuko believes you." I whispered. I don't think he heard me! I continued to stroke Chibi until the dog fell asleep. I giggled lightly and continued. The dog's tail was wagging and the pale boy sat beside me. I don't think he's a meanie. I think he's really nice! So is the blue haired girl but the orange haired boy I don't know! I am so confused about this."What's her name?" orange hair boy asked. I was still petting Chibi. I didn't peel my eyes from the puppy."Mizuko." I said quietly. The pale boy looked at me."What?" He said."Mizuko's name is Mizuko." I told him again."Water child. You belong in Ame." He said softly. " I am Nagato. That is Konan and Yahiko.""How old are you?" Konan asked me."Mizuko is four. Almost five." I replied."She isn't even talking right. We can't keep her." Yahiko said. Konan had a defiant look."We'll vote! I vote for Mizuko to stay." Konan exclaimed."I vote against it! Nagato, buddy, you don't want her here do you?" Yahiko said. Nagato looked at me and then them."I vote stay." Nagato said."Then it's settled!" Konan exclaimed."Nee-chan." I said quietly."Huh?" Konan said looked down at me."Konan is Mizuko's Nee- chan. Big Sister Konan." told her. Konan got a huge grin."Then what are we?" Yahiko asked. I stood silent petting the dog."Big Brother Yahiko and Big Brother Nagato." I said quietly."I like the ring to that." Yahiko said."So are we a family?" Nagato gave him a odd look. "What else would we be?""Family of mine." I muttered, giggling."Whatcha laughing at?" Yahiko asked. I didn't answer."She sure is weird." Yahiko said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Run! Big Brother Nagato!" I screamed as a man chased Nagato. His arms were full of fruit. I started using hand signs and blew water in the man's face. He sputtered and we ran.

"T-Thanks." He panted.

"Mizuko is happy to help!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

Nagato and I carefully walked towards our hideout. I had my greatest prize yet in my pocket. I touched it to make sure it didn't fall out.

"Mizuko! Nagato!" Konan greeted us and Chibi barked happily. I bent to pet him.

"Oh cool! You got fruit!" Yahiko said happily.

"What took you so long?" Konan asked.

"A man chased us. Mizuko sprayed water in his face." Nagato said. I beamed. I had done something to help.

Yahiko puffed his cheeks. "Its not fair the four year old can do jutsus."

I grinned before answering. "It's because Mizuko's mommy taught..."

I stopped. I missed Mommy. She always smelled nice and would play in the rain with me. Then a Konoha ninja killed her.

"We're family now." Konan put a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah! Mizuko's family!" I yelled. Nagato smiled. And Yahiko hugged me.

"Mizuko. Where did you get that bruise?" Yahiko asked angrily. I looked up with my big purple eyes, as Konan claimed I had.

"Mizuko got it getting us a present." I muttered kicking around the dirt with my shoe.

"A present? What kind?" Nagato said. I bent down to play with Chibi.

"My Mommy...she used to get me these everyday." I held out the treat I had stolen.

"What are they?" Konan asked.

"Milk Candies." I said quietly.

"It's amazing!" Yahiko announced. "Thanks!"

"It's so good!" Konan said. Nagato nodded his agreement.

"Mizuko got lots so we can save them, yeah!" I told them, quite pleased.

"Neh, Mizuko. Why do you know ninjutsu?" Yahiko asked.

"Mama said that Mizuko needed to prepare myself for when she isn't her to protect Mizuko." i explained. I smiled at the thought of my Mommy. She looked like me with her long black hair and violet eyes. My are just a little darker than hers. My Daddy died when I was born. He was killed. I shook my head.

" Maybe she knew she would..." Konan whispered.

"Mommy was prepared for anything! Even death..." I whimpered. She knew! My mommy knew she would die. So she taught me what she could. I felt a few tears in my eyes.

"Mizuko. If your eyes always have tears. Then you really will be a water child." Yahiko said. "Stop crying. It's cowardly."

"She's a little girl." Nagato protested.

"And?" Yahiko shook his head. I balled my fists. I loved my name! He shouldn't make mean jokes! I threw a punch and he hit the cave wall. Konan and Nagato were shocked at my actions.

"Leave Mizuko's name alone! Mizuko is Water Child! Not Cry child so I can cry!" I yelled angrily. I had my Mommy's temper.

"Mizuko. Why do you walk in third person?" Konan asked helped Yahiko.

"Because Mommy loved Mizuko's name so much! She said Mizuko's name so much and to never forget it. So Mizuko speaks funny to never ever forget it!" I explained. They stood shocked.

I walked to Yahiko.

"I'm sorry I hit you." I muttered shyly. He rubbed my hair.

"No harm no foul!" Yahiko exclaimed.

"But your hurt!" I moved his shirt and saw a small bruise. I touched the tender skin making him wince. My hands glowed blue, I found it cool. Mama taught me healing. She said she couldn't really master it but I could! She used to say I was her pride and joy. All I have of her is a comb she cherished from my Daddy and a picture, both secure in my pocket with the candies.

"You can heal!" Nagato and Konan exclaimed.

"Yeah! Mama taught me last year." I said smartly.

"You didn't say Mizuko! You said me!" Yahiko pointed out. I felt my face turn red.

"Shut up meanie!" I yelled hitting him again.

"Ow!" He yelped. I turned and ran to Konan. She hugged me and I cried into her shirt. Nagato patted my back and Konan whispered to me. She was giving Yahiko disapproving glances and Chibi was licking my feet. I let out a cry.

"Yahiko made Mizuko stop saying Mizuko! Mizuko forgot her name! Mizuko forgot Mama!" I cried. I couldn't believe I forgot. It was so unatural. For her to forget.

"There is no Mama anymore. She's dead with the rest of our parents." Yahiko snapped. I cried harder.

"They're in our hearts." Nagato claimed.

"I don't want her in my heart!" I started.

"You want her in your arms. I understand the feeling. Its painful." Konan comforted.

"Why did they have to die? Why sister?" I asked.

It was all so confusing! And unfair.

It was unfair! So unfair! Why our parents?

"Because life in unfair. And for us to find each other." Yahiko said.

I sniffled. "I want to be a great kunoichi. Then be a savior and stop these painful times!"

"We'll help!" Konan agreed. "I'll be the world's angel!"

"I'll be God!" Yahiko exclaimed. "Me and Nagato!"

"Hai! Gods!" Nagato agreed.

I wiped my face.

"I need more candy." I said quietly.

"You didn't..." Nagato trailed off.

"I'll remember my name and my Mama! I am Mizuko, savior of this world!" I yelled throwing my fists in the air. We all smiled as I popped another candy in my mouth until-

"Hey! Mizuko give me one!"

"No, Big Brother Yahiko!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Stop!" I screamed. The man hovered over me didn't listen. He just kept kicking me. I silently wished I had took Konan's offer for her to come with me. The bread was wrapped and well hidden under my body. I hoped it didn't get smooshed. I squirmed desperately trying to get away from the massive hands beating me.

"Don't touch her!" The man was off of me as a raging Yahiko tackled him. Konan grabbed me up and we hurried off. Yahiko was now taking thw heat of the beating and I felt something blow up inside of me.

"Don't hurt my brother!" My hands went up and crystal daggers followed. They impaled themselves into the man. I jumped in shock as red ribbons of blood squirted and he hit the ground. Crimson blood stained the ground and rain made it stream towards me. Now I see why Yahiko hated rain. Because it cried about things like this. I whimpered before going towards the man. Nagato grabbed my hand but I slipped it away. I hit the man a few times. He didn't repond! I hit harder but his eyes were blank. I whimpered louder and tried again. Yahiko shook me as I hit the man.

"He is dead! Mizuko! Just stop!" Yahiko yelled in my ear. I paused to stare at him before I looked to Konan and Nagato. Each had a shocked expression. I had killed a man. And...And...They were afraid of me! I saw it in their eyes! My family was scared of me. I let out a loud sob before taking off running. I threw the bread, that had not been worth this at all. I kept running and crying.

"Stop! Mizuko!" I heard their yells and their footsteps but I didn't want to be near them. I could hurt them. I was sure. If I lost control again...What am I? I don't know crystal jutsu! I shook with fear. I didn't want to hurt them. I ran until they couldn't find me. I leaned against a tree.

'Aw? The little one upset?' I heard a ominous voice.

"Who are you?" I said loudly looking around.

'I'm in your head.' It said annoyed.

"Well what are you? And how'd ya get in my head!" I asked.

"I'm a demon. You may call me Atsuko-sama." It said.

"Or Suko. I like that better, Miss Demon." I said.

'Your not afraid?' Atsuko asked me.

"No." I replied.

'Hmph. I'll tell you a secret.' Atsuko began. 'Your a monster.'

"No! I'm..." I trailed off.

My heart froze in my chest.

'You killed the man with YOUR power. Not mine.' Astuko sneered.

"Not true!" I shouted in protest.

'I bet if you told those friends of your they won't be friends anymore.' Atsuko crackled.

"No, they still would. Big Sister Konan..." I was still for a moment.

'Let's make a deal. I won't start any trouble if you agree that when you turn 14 I get your body. I mean who will care? Your a monster.' Atsuko suggested smugly.

"Big Brothed Nagato cares. So does Big Brother Yahiko." I protested. "But I agree."

'I thought you would. Here's the deal. What is your purpose? Why do you exist?' Atsuko questioned me.

"To protect those three." I replied. Atsuko's attitude changed.

'None of my previous captors have been so unselfish. You may borrow my power when needed.' Atsuko said. 'I will not bother you for 10 years until I get control.'

She seemed to disappear from my mind. I was still shaken from my encounter. Why did I have a demon? Am I really a monster? I curled up into a ball. I really wanted my Mama. She would hug me and comfort me and play with my hair. She wouldn't call me a monster. And she'd be happy to get rid of it. For the first time, I felt a strange hateful bitterness for those Konoha ninja.

"Mizuko!" I felt long slender arms wrap around me.

"Sister!" I hugged back tightly. The bitter feeling slowly seeping from my heart.

"Why'd ya run?" Yahiko questioned. I paused to grin.

"I thought you were scared of me." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"We weren't scared of you. We were scared of knowing that there we such mean people who had to be killed." Nagato explained. Chibi made his appearance by barking happily and leaping on me. I giggled.

"Chibi!" I cuddled him close to me.

"So can we go? I'm starving." Yahiko said.

"Psh. No your not!" I stuck a tongue out.

"Am too!" Yahiko said.

"No! You ate this morning!" I yelled jumping up.

"And? I'm hungry!" Yahiko protested. Konan and Nagato laughed at us. I guess it could be funny to see a tiny child and orange haired kid fight. Our arms flew as we argued.

"Hey! Whatever happen to bread?" I asked.

"I ate it after you ran off!" Yahiko said. I threw my arms up.

"How are you hungry then?" I shouted. Yahiko pouted.

"I just am!" Yahiko said. "You don't understand."

"I do to stupid!" I said smugly.

"Ugh! Your so annoying!" Yahiko said.

"Why don't you just sell me and buy a rabbit instead?" I asked.

"I would behave better than you!" Yahiko shouted.

"You'd like it cuz its stinky like you!" I stuck a tongue out. I swear Konan couldn't breathe and Nagato's face was froze in a laughing face. Yahiko and I highfived. We all went to our hideout. Chibi was barking and yipping. I didn't know today was the last day Chibi would be around or I would have protected him better.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sister! I made this for you!" I presented her a paper rose. It was sloppily made and kind of resembled a dog.

"I love it!" Konan announced putting it in her hair. I grinned approvingly. Nagato and Chibi were playing in the corner of the cave.

I felt how long my hair was and looked at the kunai I had taken with me since Konan found me. I grabbed a fistful of hair and cut. I just kept cutting until it was like Konan's.

"You cut yours like mine." Konan noted. I nodded.

"I wanted to pretty like you!" I said.

"I'm not pretty but you are. Now come on!" Konan took my hand and we followed the boys. It was a habit for Konan to take my hand. She didn't want to lose her sister, she claimed.

"Sister, why don't people care?" I asked.

"We're a small nation. People don't care about orphans." Konan replied. I puffed my cheeks.

"They should! Or I'll punish them!" I said waving my arms in the air.

"How ya gonna know who to punish?" Yahiko asked. I shrugged.

"I'll just punished all of those mean people!" I nodded my head smartly. Nagato smiles.

"Sister!" I screamed. I saw it first. A kunai hit the ground before us. I didn't see the paper bomb but Konan did. She dove over me like she was a sheild. We were thrown down. She was hovering over me but a big rock had impaled myself in the leg. I whimpered. Nagato and Yahiko were to the sides and Chibi laid motionless near them. Konan helped me sit up. Then more explosions happened around us.

"Hanzo and the hidden leaf!"

My heart froze. Konoha...I shook and watched. They looked so strong. Especially the kunoichi with blonde hair.

"Chibi!" Nagato said drawing my attention. I yanked the rock from my leg with a cry and crawled towards Konan and Nagato.

"Chibi is..." Konan trailed off.

"Yahiko? Chibi isn't breathing!" Nagato said frantic. Not breathing?

"Worry about him later! We gotta get out of here!" Yahiko said. I shook my head and patted the dog's head.

Nagato grabbed Chibi and Konan hauled me onto her back. Yahiko led us out of the danger zone. He led us towards the cave and Nagato finally admitted what I had know.

"Chibi is...Chibi is dead!" Nagato cried. I started crying too.

"Damnit!" Yahiko repeated slamming his hand onto a tree. He didn't yell at me for crying like he normally would. So Nagato and I huddled together and held Chibi crying. He was a good dog. He earned his keep and he never was mean. I'll miss him like I miss my Mama. I got out the kunai and cut a lock of his fur. I got out a fibbon and tied the hair and put it into my pocket.

"I'll become God of this world!" Yahiko announced.

Later we set Chibi on a white cloth. Nagato was still crying while my tears ended a while ago.

"Nagato! Stop your crying!" Yahiko yelled. He began to speak.

"Shut up! Leave him be! Stop acting mean!" I snapped at Yahiko. Konan was wrapping my leg. I didn't have enough chakra to heal it. Yahiko stared at me in shock. He remained silent.

"We need to learn ninjutsu."

We looked up.

"From who?" Nagato questioned.

"Those Konoha ninja fighting Hanzo." Yahiko answered.

"They're in Ame. That means they don't care about us." I told him.

"I'll make them teach us!" Yahiko announced.

"Konoha ninja killed Mama! I hate them!" The bitterness was back.

No once said anything. The next day we had to pack our food. We could only take things that didn't go rotten.

"So do we toss the rest?" Konan asked. Yahiko shook his head. I finished putting rocks on Chibi's grave. Konan was folding a dog. She set it down on the grave and we said quick prayers.

Then we walked away. We gave all the food back to those we stole from. I was scared wd had to go deep into the battle zone. I didn't want to die.

"Don't take the mask off!" I said. I thought they looked cool. Yahiko nodded his agreement.

"If there are toxins in the air then we're through." Yahiko explained to us. I made robot noises and laughed. My leg wasn't healed so Yahiko carried me on his back since he was strongest. He said I was light as a feather.

"Is that a...?" I couldn't finish. Nagato started approaching the body but Yahiko stopped him. He threw a rock and the body and everything exploded. I had never been so afraid. I had my kunai clutched tightly in my hand. We camped and sat by the fire.

It took a long time, but we made it! A place with no explosions! We spoke too soon though! Thousands of kunai poured down. A huge explosion happened. I thought we would die.

Nagato's eyes did something funny and my crystal made a sheild. It was double defense. But the cliff we stood on broke. I tried grabbing onto anything but...it was all broken. I only remember falling.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mizuko! Mizu!" I felt Konan shake me. I opened my eyes to see a cave. I glanced around. Yahiko was getting up too. Nagato was next to Konan.

"Where am I?" Yahiko muttered.

"We found them." Nagato whispered.

Yahiko and I immediatly got on our feet. I shook a bit but was steady. Across the cave was the Konoha's sannin. I got a bad feeling and feara struck my heart along with that bitterness. I didn't like it. Yahiko was planning on approaching them and then us once it was deemed safe. I don't want near them. We walked slowly and cautiously towards them. I had a firm grip on my kunai. I'd hurt them if they hurt us!

"What do you want?" The dark haired one asked. I was hidden in the shadows. Yahiko stood right in front of the one with white hair. I watched.

"Give us food!" Yahiko demanded. White hair man offered up some crackers. Yahiko signalled us. They dug in and ate of them. They forgot about me until after.

"Mizu! Come on!" Yahiko yelled. I kept my kunai up in case of attack.

"I don't like them!" I said. White hair man took something from his pocket. A milk candy. He held it out to me. I took it greedily.

They started leaving and we followed like puppies.

"We already fed you. Stop following us." The woman demanded. We stared into each others eyes. Konan gave her a paper rose for thanks.

"Shall I kill these kids? Its better to put them out of their misery now." Dark haired man said. I bit my lip to keep from shouting. How dare he? He WILL NOT kill us.

"Enough, Orochimaru! Go on with Tsunade. I'll stay and take care of these kids." white haired man said. "It's the least I can do."

My siblings were so happy! I just didn't trust him. He was Konoha. Nagato was pleased either. Eventually we all went to a small house. We would live there from now on. Jiraiya was teaching Yahiko to hunt and grill.

"Oh, yeah? You're talented." Jiraiya said to Yahiko.

Yahiko grinned approvingly. I looked at the fish in disgust. I hated fish. Every started eating the fish but I only ate the vegtables. I didn't well good either. It felt too cold in this house.

"Mizuko? Are you alright?" Jiraiya said. I barely looked at him. Konan put a hand on my forehead.

"She's so hot!" Konan said panicked. I slapped her hand away. I shook my head.

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Nagato looked pleadingly at him.

"Is she sick?" Yahiko asked. He put his hand to my face and bit him. He yelped.

"Hmm. I have some magic." Jiraiya said. That got my curiousity.

"Magic?" I asked. He stood from the table and quietly got out a bottle.

"A potion to be exact." He said. He got a spoon and poured the liquid on it. A potion? I thought it was a myth. He handed it to me and motioned me to swallow. I put it to my mouth and the taste was bitter.

"That's yucky!" I announced.

"Yes it is. Here is my extra special fix to that!" Jiraiya grinned. He got a glass of water and mixed two spoons of sugar in it. He called it sugar water. It was sweet! It took away the bitter taste.

I found out later it was plain medicine. Anyway I felt better after a little bit. It was our first night with Jiraiya. He had set up futons for all of us. I was frowning though. I preferred the cave. No I preferred my mattress at me and Mama's home. I couldn't sleep on a futon. I didn't want to. I pouted as Konan brushed my hair.

"It'll be fun not to sleep on the floor for once!" Konan said. I nodded my head. I didn't want to spoil her good mood. Her hands went to her own hair. My paper flower was gone.

"Oh no!" Konan cried out. I fished a paper from my pocket.

"Here. Make a good one!" I said smiling. Her eyes looked down on me confused. I shook my head.

"Girls! I brought something." Jiraiya poked his head into our little room. He had two night gowns in his arms. One was purple and one orange. I took the smaller one, which was purple and Konan got the other.

"Arigotou, Ojiisan." I said.

He threw his head back and laughed. "I'm not that old but call me what you will."

I nodded my head. I stood and bowed before going to see Nagato.

"Mizuko." He smiled at me.

I glanced around. "I am scared."

"We'll protect you. Jiraiya-sensei isn't like the other Konoha ninja." Nagato replied.

"Do you trust him, Big Brother?" I wondered.

"Not fully." Nagato said quietly. We watched the rain from a window. He was in new dark pants and a light brown shirt.

"You look nice." I stood and gave him a hug. Our parents had been killed by Konoha ninja. He understood my pain.

That night Konan and I were in one room and Jiraiya and the boys in another. Konan kept looking at me. Our futons were across the room from each other. I shivered and stared back. Soon enough we both stood and started moving our futon together. She laid and I laid right next to her. I cuddled up to my big sister.

"I'm so used to laying with you." Konan said quietly. I nodded my agreement.

"I know, Sister." I replied. "I know."

I think we were both comforted by the sound of the rain. Soon enough her eyes slipped shut and her face was at peace. I couldn't sleep however. I felt...I'm not sure how I feel. I slowly moved away from Konan and crept from our room. I needed outside. I stood in the rain and just let it sooth me. I needed rain like I needed air. I knew everyone else was fast asleep. I took out my kunai and narrowed my eyes looking around.

"Mizuko." I spun around. Jiraiya stood.

"Ojiisan!" I greeted.

"Why are you up? Little girls need sleep." Jiraiya explained to me. I shook my head.

"I'm guarding." I replied.

"Guarding the house? Why?" Jiraiya looked surprised. Was he dumb or something?

"From any ninja who wants to ransack us." I answered smartly.

"It's safe out here away from the war zones." Jiraiya claimed.

"That's what Mama claimed. And then...she died. I-I just want to protect those three." I pulled my legs to my chest. Jiraiya sat down next to me.

"Konan told me about your mother. Nagato and Yahiko told me you knew healing and ninjutsu."

"Oh..." I replied.

Suddenly I was pulled into a hug.

"I won't let anything happen." Jiraiya said.

"I want to be a good kunoichi! One who uses taijutsu and healing but...how can I bring peace if I'm busy being a ninja?" I questioned.

"Hmm. Well being a ninja can mean bringing peace." Jiraiya answered.

"How?" I pried.

"You'll understand when the time is right." Jiraiya stood and offered me his hand. I took it and got pulled up.

"I can't forgive Konoha. I still hate them but...I'm willing to except them and protect then for peace." I told him. Jiraiya's eyes widen in shock.

"With that...You can save this world." Jiraiya said.

"If there is such a thing as peace. I'll seize it. I won't give up." I smiled and began walking in. He followed.

"I believe in you. Good night, Mizuko."

"Goodnight, Sensei." With that the door shut and I was alone.


	7. Chapter 7

I kept the kunai. In the next few days, Jiraiya encouraged me to rid myself of it but I couldn't. This kunai had seen my starvation, Chibi's death, and our close encounter with death searching for the sannin. It stayed. It was MY kunai.

"Hey, Konan." I whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" Konan replied. It was a few hours from dawn.

"Think we should make the others breakfast? For a surprise?" I wondered. She nodded eagerly.

"Hai! Good idea!" She smiled gently. I stared at her in awe. Even though I'm young, I'm smart. And I can see Konan is more than she let's on. Because normal girls aren't this kind and gentle after seeing their parents die. I will admit I have temper after Mama died. But Konan wasn't like me or other girls. I don't think she even knew how it is to hate someone. I don't blame her. She's special and unique so she can't help she's better than us. She doesn't see it that way though. If I tell her she's perfect she smiles and shakes her head. She says I am but I'm not. I'm just a plain child no one else but Konan wanted for a friend and sister. I was so deep in though that I hadn't even noticed I had followed Konan into the kitchen.

"Sister..." I whispered. Konan turned to me.

"Yeah?" She was smiling.

"Why'd ya help me? Ya know the day I collapsed?" I asked. Konan blinked.

"I couldn't leave you there." Konan said.

"You should have." I said honestly. Konan set down the bowl she had been holding.

"You would have starved." Konan said.

"I know." I stared

"Mizuko, where is this coming from?" Konan said.

"I was just thinking..." I muttered.

Konan looked at me with her gentle eyes. "Thinking of what?"

"That maybe...If you had let me die...I wouldn't be a burden to you." I said shyly.

Konan gasped, her eyes wide. "Mizuko...Your not a burden. Where'd you get such ideas?"

"It's just...Everyone does chores here and I'm to small to clean, and I can't reach the sink to do dishes. And I can't even fold laundry. So your pretty much taking care of me." I said.

"Your only four. It's okay. I don't mind. And honestly I doubt Nagato and Yahiko care either." Konan replied gently.

"And when I got that rock to my leg. You had to carry me. And wasted your food on me." I felt my eyes well up with unshed tears.

"Mizu...You were so light I barely knew you were on my back. And your our family. It was food for our family. Mizuko what's wrong?" Konan asked.

I couldn't answer. The words were stuck. It was true. Konan wouldn't admit that.

"Mizuko. Tell me." Konan smiled down at me.

"I don't want to be here. And if I leave then Yahiko will follow and then you and Nagato too. So..." I began cutting up a apple.

"Mizuko..." Konan stared at me.

"Where I lived everyone but Mama called me burden. I just..." I watched Konan's expression as she was cooking.

"You shouldn't have listened to those stingy bastards." Konan said, anger clear on her face.

"Sister..." I muttered.

"I like having a sister to take care off."

Her words shocked me. I through myself at Konan and embraced her. She grinned.

"I didn't have any sisters." Konan said.

"Me either." I agreed.

"Well will you be mine?" Konan asked as she got out plates and cups.

"I thought I already was." I replied. She smiled and nodded.

Jiraiya yawned. "What are you two up for?"

Yahiko and Nagato followed.

"We made breakfast!" I yelled.

"Huh? Thanks girls!" Jiraiya smiled. Yahiko pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks, Mizu. You too Konan." Nagato said.

"Your welcome!" Konan and I chirped.

Our breakfast consisted of eggs, sasuage, and fruit salad. We, for the first time, actually forgot there was a war outside our door. And I liked it. But that didn't last...


	8. Chapter 8

I didn't get to go outside with the others. Jiraiya had to escort me. I could go with Yahiko to our yard but I couldn't go past the fence when they left for supplies. Jiraiya said bad things happen to little girls like me out here if there were lingering ninja. I learned later those things meant rape. But I found this unfair. Those three left for a few hours leaving me with Jiraiya.

"But why does Konan get to go? She's a girl." I inisted on knowing.

"She's older and faster. She can run. And...well...I can't explain it." Jiraiya said.

"But..." I pouted.

"Just go play in the back." Jiraiya smiled.

"Actually..." I started. "I wanted to talk to you."

This sparked his intrest as I never really spoke to him.

"About what?" Jiraiya asked.

"A book." I replied.

"You want to talk about a book?" Jiraiya looked confused. I shook my head.

"No! I want you to write a book." I told him. He looked at me oddly.

"What kind of book?" He said.

"A novel about a shinobi." I smiled. I think this sparked his attention.

"You've got me hooked. Now why do you want a book?" Jiraiya said.

"I want a book written so no one forgets this." I replied.

"Forgets what?" Jiraiya looked lost.

"Our struggles to break this curse. The curse of hatred and war. I want a book of a shinobi like you and those three." I said. Jiraiya grinned.

"A tale of one who's fighting for peace and important. I can see it now. The tale of Mizuko." Jiraiya was grinning.

"No! Not about me!" I demanded.

"Why not?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm not a fighter. I'm much to gentle. But...Nagato...He's special." I told him. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"Special how?" Jiraiya said.

"He's going to be God! Yahiko and him are but...I have a feeling Nagato is going to do special." I told him.

"What about you and Konan?" Jiraiya asked.

"Konan can be a paper angel because she's good a origami. But me...I want to be a savior but...no one will ever know about me. I want to be their shadow." I explained.

"But why?" Jiraiya pried.

"I want to bring peace but I want them to have the glory. I have no place in their dream." I then realized he had placed a bowl in ramen in front of me. I broke my chopsticks and took a bite.

"Mizuko...Out of all of them I see the most potential in you. We can co-write this book, okay?" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah! When will you teach them ninjutsu? I'm hoping you won't." I asked.

"I'm very hesitant. Mizuko, if what they say is true, your very talented. Why didn't you teach them?" Jiraiya asked. "And why don't you want me too."

"Because...if people know they have jutsus they think they're ninja. And that'll get them killed if they try and fight with my basic skills." I explained.

"Your protecting them?" Jiraiya said.

"If I'm the one who can fight then I die for them while they escape. If they know ninjutsu they'll fight and get hurt." I said. Jiraiya nodded.

"Your something else, Mizuko." Jiraiya and I finished and I motioned for him to follow me out.

"Yahiko says he hates the sky becauses it always cries." I said as we gazed at the rain.

"I see. What is your opinion?" Jiraiya said.

"Mine? Well I love the rain but...I want the sky to be crying tears of joy!" I announced.

"And how can you make it do that?" Jiraiya asked.

"To bring peace!" I screamed.

"Mizuko, some will say that you need to give up on your dream. What will you tell them?" Jiraiya asked. "You can't fight everyone."

"I can try to fight. I will fight the world if I could. But...I'd tell them they could give up on me giving up! Because if there is such a thing as peace. I will seize it!" I had my eyes shut imagining a world where it was nothing but peace. Ninja from different villages laughing together, training together, orphans all well fed and getting homes. I wanted this world.

"Your very passionate about this" Jiraiya noted, shock clear on his face.

"Hai!" I said. "I want to protect everyone's dreams. I want to be a savior."

"A unknown hero, eh?" Jiraiya said.

"Yeah...I know the pain of this life. Those in my old home hated me and Mama's death. Plus starving." I said.

"Your a strong girl." Jiraiya noted.

"Well duh!" I giggled. I stood in the rain before dancing around happily.

"Neh, Ojiisan, who was that man with the black hair we met that one day?" I asked.

"That's Orochimaru. He's a rival and friend of mine." Jiraiya said.

"I wouldn't trust him if I were you. I had a bad feeling when I first saw him." I explained.

"I trust him with my life." Jiraiya claimed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I replied in a sing-a-song voice .

"Won't have too~" Jiraiya said in the same tone.

"Jiraiya-sensei, if I bring those three, can I please go with them?" I begged.

Jiraiya sighed. "In a few days. But promise to be careful."

"I promise!" I yelled and hugged him. He chuckled and patted my head. For a short time, I saw a man who could help us change the world. But then it disappeared.


End file.
